clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Austin8310
For the future of Austin8310, click here. Austin8310/Future Austin8310 Devechter is a Khanz penguin. He's fairly young, and likes to explore, fight, and slap people with fish. He is an accomplished bounty hunter, warrior, but is slightly more careless than other penguins. Background Birth-Adolscence Austin8310 hatched sometime in Pengolia. Both his Parents were pengolian, therefore giving him many dominant Pengolian genes. Some of these were the traditional square eyes, the agressive tendencies, the fish slapping, etc. Therefore, he has square eyes just like Penghis Khan, and is a Khanz Penguin. His childhood was fairly uneventful. He left home at 15 in penguin years after passing high school and travels around. He attempted to get into college, but changed his mind, and went back to Pengolia. He passed with flying colors in the Pengolian school, but in high school flunked almost every single class. Adolscence One thing that may have made him a warrior is that he got taken back to Pengolia, and hired by Penghis Khan. There, he learned how to fight with his fish (better), and he served Penghis Khan for a while. Eventually, he was released from Penghis Khan's service because of some incidents. He met Johnathan Wolfhunter, and the two decided to team up as a two person bounty hunter team. Austin8310 was the brunt of the team, with Johnathan being the intelligence. After they passed ways, he kept in touch with him. After failing multiple jobs, he realized he was meant to be a bounty hunter, and made that his ultimate job. Austin then traveled to Chi Con, and bought a small condominium. He owns a golf cart he travels around on. Adulthood He was hired for the side of Good in the Great Darktonian Pie War, and was used in the Nightmare Epic. In the Power4U Epic, he mysteriously vanished for a while. He will be in the Wikia Catastrophe. After a few incidents, he became paranoid of Winston or Xinston. He has been on several adventures, and owns a shotgun, ditto, Knicicle, and a fish. Personality Some of his faults are that he almost never has a job more than a month or two. He is also a bounty hunter at times, but only somewhat effective. He will do quite a bit for money, and can be a klutz. However, he is a good fighter. One small problem is that he has almost no foresight. That can be a problem. He lives in a small condo in Chi Con. However, he dislikes it as it is too loud for him and he almost never stays there. Eventually, he was evicted from the building because he lost his temper and smashed the guy next to him's radio with his fish. Promotion to Rollback One may wonder HOW a non-fourth wall breaking Penguin managed to get a Rollback Gun and a position in the RTF. Austin8310 was travelling around, and he saw Explorer enter on one of the entrances to the BoF. Austin8310 wondered where that went, and tried to jam himself through. It didn't work. When it asked him for an ID Card, he smacked the machine and broke it, triggering an alarm and accidentally teleporting him in. As he wandered around, he encountered Weegee. Austin8310 didn't think about it and attacked Weegee. Neither one of them liked the experience, though Austin didn't look him in the eyes (and thus didn't become a Weegee). After all of the choas, Mayor McFlapp was going to kick him out of the building, but then realized he'd make a good rollback. An aggressive fighter was needed. He gave Austin8310 a Rollback Gun and a copy of the COC. They Mayor told told him that if anything went against the COC, he should shoot them with it. Of course, Austin8310 was overjoyed to get a new weapon, and didn't notice Mayor McFlapp about to shove him out of the BOF. He got shoved. Ethnicity Austin8310 is a Khanz penguin, making him a considerable threat in battles. He is sometimes quite irritable (a Khanz trait), but also quite friendly at times (not really Khanz trait). He's kind of a wild card in war. Faction Austin8310 couldn't be counted as a Good guy. Since he is Pengolian, not only is he agressive, but his sense of Good and Evil is diminished. So, he wouldn't have much of a problem working for the Underground PWN Mafia, except for a little guilt. However, you couldn't count him as a bad guy. He's not really EVIL, and is actually quite friendly if you get to know him. So, Mayor McFlapp put a Neutral stamp on him. Odds will not go favorably with him, but they will not go against him. Talents *Pilot *Warrior *Fisher *Mercenary *Strategist *Bounty Hunter Weaknessess However, even with all these strengths, Austin8310 has weaknesses to match them. *Isn't that intelligent. *Couldn't work a computer to save his life. *Can't cook. He LIVES on Microwaveable fish (or he simply eats it raw!). *Is a klutz when not fighting. *Very sleep deprived. *He is very weak against X Virus creatures. Something about him prevents him from fighting them well. *Doesn't have very many friends. *Austin is normally a loner, as pointed out above. Weapons Austin8310 carries around several weapons, and here is a list. It is rumored that he collects them as a hobby. This is probably true. *Snowball Shotgun: He carries around a customized shotgun that pelts out rounds of snow. He overuses ditto in the bullets. *Knicicle: He carries around a knicicle that he sharpens about once per week. If he is in a business meeting, he usually sharpens it. (Like he'd actually listen.) *Snowball Cartridges: He carries cartridges full of snow. *Fish: A pengolian classic that no self-respecting Khanz penguin would leave home without. Austin swings it at people when he is at war. He is in war a lot, which means the fish is put to good use. *Rollback Gun: One of his favorite weapons. If anything goes too wrong, he can shoot it and rollback it. It is also put to good use. *Ditto A: He always carries around a container filled with Ditto A for emergencies. *Ditto Bombs: He carries these in a glass container. *Spam Bombs: He carries them with the Ditto Bombs, and he got them from Flywish. This list makes him slightly slower than most warriors, but stronger. Fourth Wall Also, he doesn't like the idea about Mayor McFlapp. Regarding his actual fourth wall abilities, he seems to be able to hear voices and unintentionally break the barrier. He has a poor grasp of what Mayor McFlapp does as he watched the Dark Archon talk to Darktan but he decoded it wrong (like Darktan at first) and thought that Mayor McFlapp plays a piano in space. Ironically, even after being made into a rollback he thinks this. He appeared in the Great Darktonian Pie War and hates bad grammar. Don't ask how he was there. He's a level TWO Fourth Wall breaker and is a rollback. See above for more information. Also, he only knows ONE way into the BoF. He uses the same way in EVERY SINGLE TIME. He has a twisted version of Fourth Wall things. *Bureau of Entropy: Bureau of In Trophy *Bureau of Fiction: Bureau in Fiction (He thinks its main purpose is to store information. This is false.) *Mayor McFlapp: That tern in space with an evil twin in Ternville *Director Benny: That grumpy puffle that writes the universe **Benny actually approves the universe. Writing is the Mayor's job (which, again, shows Austin's limited Wall knowledge). *Fourth Wall: Third Window *Director Keith: That weird guy who is scared of the grumpy puffle and has a drawing pencil. **This is false. Keith uses a paintbrush. *Wutt Energy: Whatt Energy. Other Facts *It is evident that Austin8310 is at least a mediocre fighter, as he took down Fisch after a long fight. He is very strong, and uses his fish and knicicle effectively. However, he has a weakness against X creatures. He has never been infected with the X virus. *In a fight, he uses his fish, knicicle, and gun. He also studied the art of the Ninja Masters, and is quite good at karate. Interestingly, he held the Amulet of Language for a while, and also likes flying. He thinks Captain Str00del is weird. *In war, he throws all plans out the windows and breaks the rules of war quite a bit. For instance, he refuses to nourish the enemy fallen after combat. Another example is when he attempted to attack Ben Hun even though he was in a single duel with Flywish. *He is also allergic to X-Virus. If he caught the X-Virus, it could be deadly for him. He actually caught the X Virus, and the X Virus took control over his body, defeated half of Chi Con's military, and then left after his possessed body was useless. Austin8310 was in the hospital for months after this event. See XAustin0138 for more information. Austin8310's Jobs Austin8310 has never been consistent in holding a job. That's a reason he travels around so much. *'Pizza Parlor': He was a cook, until SOMETHING went wrong. He broke the Pizzatron 3000 by speeding it up too much. *'Dock': For a while, he drove the boat on Hydro Hopper, but crashed into the Iceberg. *'Builder': He was fired when he dropped a hammer off a 2 story building onto his boss. Luckily, the boss was wearing a hard hat. *'Pilot': He was actually good at this job until he crashed. *'Penghis Khan's Servant': He actually kept this job for a while but Penghis Khan let him go after he made some mistakes. Heh. Heh. Mistakes. His servant number was 103. *'Journalist': The job he has now. He does this job with the other two, and has had this job for more than a month. He travels around, and sends in reports about once every month. *'Swiss Ninja's Personal Royal Hunter': He still has this job, but mostly did this work during the GSWI and the GSWII. *'Mercenary': He's always had this job. He has teamed up with people occasionally. *'IIRS Man': He quit this one after some...mishaps. Gallery Austin8310.png|Austin8310 in Battle. PM1 Snowball Machine Gun image.PNG|Austin8310's gun. He normally doesn't use the thing at the end of the shotgun, and shortened the stock. Unstable Dito A snowball.png|This is an unstable Ditto A snowball. Austin8310 likes to use these for ammunition. However, when one explodes, it isn't pretty. Austinpeng.png|Austin8310. Trivia * For some reason, Austin8310 has a protractor in his inventory. He won't let anyone touch it and he goes to sleep with it under his pillow. * His personality conflicts sometimes. * He is a Penguin who got a job at the reporter's office on accident. The secretary when she saw who she just hired, sent him on a journey around Antarctica. * He also knows a brief amount about the fourth wall, but he calls it "The Third Window". * He is somewhat friends with Swiss Ninja. Swiss Ninja hired him in GSWI, and he joined Swiss for free in GSWII. * He owns a Condo in Chi Con. He almost never stays there, though. * He caught the X Virus once, but it possessed him and he ran through the streets destroying things. * He has been in Great Snowzerland War I, Great Snowzerland War II, and Great Wishing Hun Conflict. Also, he was in the Great Darktonian Pie War. * He dislikes High Penguins. (except for Swiss Ninja) * He is arachnaphobic. * For some reason, he has a loyalty to Swiss Ninja in many ways. * He has an EXTREME loyalty to Swiss Ninja, going out of his way to help him in his ventures. * He met Corai, but after an interview, he walked off. * He is PARANOID of Captain Str00del. If Captain Str00del walks into a room even near him, he will hide under the nearest object and act like Illustrator Keith. * Also, he can play Fishball fairly well. * He was partners with Johnathan Wolfhunter for a while, and still keeps in contact with him. * Nobody knows what is under his bandanna. He never takes it off. Only Xinston knows, and Austin8310 threatens him not to tell. * Director Benny hates him. * He seems to have a double personality. In war, he's much less friendly and more heroic. In peace, he's more friendly, and a klutz at that. Quotes *You can do it the easy way... or the hard way. *Okay, you have three seconds to answer, or I'm firin' mah shotgun. *YAAAAAH! *You think I carry around spaghetti? NO! *The mysteries of the Third Window are beyond me...mostly. *Hi, I'm your friendly IIRS man! Never mind. I'm not really friendly. See also * The Travels of Austin8310 * Penguin * Penghis Khan * Pengolia * Dorkugal * Khanz Penguin * Neo-Naughtzee Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Character Users Category:Neutral Category:Pilots Category:Gray characters Category:Ninjas Category:Rejected Saints